


Sweet Mornings

by rhysiethecompanyman



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Creampie, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Morning After, Trans Male Character, mentions of pregnancy but no actual pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysiethecompanyman/pseuds/rhysiethecompanyman
Summary: "Well, isn't that a pretty picture.""Oh, fuck you."A short morning after ficlet where Jack and Rhys snark at each other and also love each other very much.





	Sweet Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> an old self indulgent ficlet i actually do remember writing this time

“Ugh...” Rhys shifted uncomfortably where he lay, slowly blinking the sleep from his eyes. The feeling of Jack coming in him in the heat of the moment was one thing, the morning after was another. He rolled onto his back, which was probably a bad idea. He groaned a little as he felt himself drip.

A whistle came from somewhere in front of him and Rhys didn’t need to sit up to know who it was.

“Well isn’t that a pretty picture.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Rhys grumbled tiredly, eventually sitting up in the bed and rubbing his eyes.

Jack gasped in faux offense before snickering and approaching him, “Is that any way to talk to your boss? Especially after all that frankly phenomenal sex I provided you with last night.” He leaned in, kissing Rhys’ cheek and jaw, slowly trailing down his neck.

“Yeah, yeah, and what have you provided me with today?” Rhys replied back, leaning into Jack’s kisses briefly before stretching his arms up and over his head.

Jack tsked at him, “So greedy, cupcake. Then again, I could have told you that yesterday when you so graciously agreed to be my cum dump.” That earned Jack a jab in the stomach, to which he started laughing again.

Rhys was slowly climbing out of bed, grimacing a little as he felt wetness trail down his inner thigh, “Some days I swear you’re actually trying to knock me up.”

“Mm, maybe I am,” Jack hummed contentedly as he gave Rhys another kiss at the nape of his neck. “Keep you home all day and maybe getting a few kids while we’re at it?” He stopped, curling both arms around Rhys’ waist and hooking his chin over his shoulder, “That doesn’t seem so bad.”

Rhys rolled his eyes and turned, briefly catching Jack’s lips in a sweet kiss, “Maybe not. But not before we have a serious talk about it.” He managed to worm his way out of Jack’s grasp, making his way toward the adjacent bathroom, “You’re not making a househusband out of me yet, old man.”

Jack laughed, “Hurry up in there, pumpkin, your pancakes are gonna get cold.”


End file.
